


Depression, The Bitch

by Hey_There_Cowboy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Depressed Gavin Reed, Deviant!RK900, Fluff, Gavin tries to be Nice, Humor, M/M, Nines basically takes care of his human, Pining, Post Pacifist Ending, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_There_Cowboy/pseuds/Hey_There_Cowboy
Summary: Gavin can't live a day in depressive peace when he has an RK900 model as a partner.





	Depression, The Bitch

“Detective-“

“HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET IN HERE”

So Gavin wasn’t having the best of days, and having the glorified terminator in his house wasn’t helping any. 

Was it so bad that Gavin wanted a few fucking days off? He earned them fair and square by putting in long nights and refusing to go home when he had a cold or some shit like that, so a couple, _what were people fucking calling them?_ , mental health days weren’t gonna hurt nobody. The station was probably better off without his grumpy ass there anyways. 

But _apparently_ , it bothered Nines. 

“I used your spare key for the back door,” Nines replies casually like he hadn’t just fucking broken in. 

“I don’t have a motherfucking spare key, I lost it because I put in one of those fake rocks and couldn’t find it again- bUT that’s beside the point, you’re still in my house! Uninvited!” 

Nines tilted his head, “Detective, you haven’t been to work in four days, I was beginning to worry.”

“Oh, that’s fucking rich,” Gavin laughed, but it was an empty sound, “The fucking ice cold prick worried about his lowly human partner.” 

See, Gavin and Nines had been partners for over five months now, and while they might not have been the best of friends, Gavin still respected the asshole. Especially after Nines practically saved his life when a suspect pushed Gavin over the side of a building, and instead of chasing the fucker down, he grabbed Gavin instead. He decided it that if someone does something like that for you, you have to at least be decent to them. 

At this moment though, Gavin didn’t feel like being decent at all. No, in fact, he felt so fucking shitty that he’d rather just suffer alone in his house. He already had plans to drink himself to oblivion that night, and Nines was ruining his pregaming of laying in his bed for twelve hours straight before actually getting the motivation to sit up. He’d get there sooner or later; the urge to punch Nines in the face, growing with each second, was definitely helping the sooner part. 

The android looked around the bedroom from his stock still position in the doorway, no doubt judging his pile of dirty clothes, two empty pizza boxes, various Chinese food containers, and his laptop, precariously sitting at the edge of the bed. Gavin was located in the middle, wrapped like an angry burrito with his comforter (which could not actually comfort the poor guy). 

“From the state of things in this room, various other rooms, and your absence at work,” Nines had his eyes narrowed, and Gavin recognized that face, like he had set a fucking goal in his brain, “you’re suffering from depression and anxiety, most likely caused by stress in the workplace.” 

“Didn’t know you were a doctor, now fuck off,” Gavin pulled the comforter (again, not helping) over his head and plopped back down in his bed, back facing Nines. The fucker was smart, so maybe he’d get that this position meant _go away._

But Gavin always underestimated how determined Nines was to get any mission accomplished. 

“Detective Reed, as your partner, it is my duty to make sure your well-being is cared for and in optimal condition to focus on our cases. I’ve deduced that this is not fit conditions nor will I allow them to continue.” 

“What the fu- WHAT THE FUCK” 

The comforter was violently ripped away from Gavin’s body, leaving him only in a ratty t-shirt and old pajama pants with Nines was towering over him. They locked eyes, Gavin stubbornly crossing his arms while the android looked at him with a bored expression. Without saying anything else and with the speed of a fucking cheetah, Nines hoisted him up off the bed with sheer strength and carried him out of the bedroom into the connecting bathroom.

“Undress and shower.” 

“Fucking- or what, bitch?” 

“Do not tempt me, Detective.” 

Something in Nines’s eyes told him not to push it. 

“FINE,” Gavin ran a hand across his face, “get the fuck outta here, I don’t wanna audience for Christ’s sake.” 

A self-satisfied smile ghosted over the android’s face, _fucking asshole_ , and he turned around, closing the door as he left. Before getting in the shower, Gavin pressed an ear to the door. Maybe he left so that he could sneak- 

“Detective. _Now._ ” Came Nines’s stern voice from the other side of the door and Gavin jumped back from it, scared out of his wits. 

“Fucking hell, I’M DOING IT ALRIGHT.” 

He stood in the goddam shower for forty-five minutes straight and actually cleaned himself in fifteen. And fuck, did it feel good to actually be clean. He washed a two-inch layer of _yuck_ off from his soul by just doing being in the water. 

In a towel, Gavin peeled out of the door, half afraid that Nines was just waiting there like a fucking cat (speaking of which, his were probably hiding because of a new person in the house). He slipped into his bedroom when the coast was clear and pulled out the closest pair of boxers before actually looking around him. 

The floor was spotless, all the trash was gone, and all his clothes were piled up in his basket. Even the fucking sheets were removed, and Gavin could hear his washing machine going. It smelt faintly like oranges in the room, and he couldn’t remember if he even owned an air freshener. 

Gavin shook his head, grumbling something awful as he struggled to put a shirt and pants on before stomping out to find the android. How dare he waltz right into his home, fucking go through his shit, maybe he was saving those pizza boxes for something. Like... putting more pizza in them, fuck he didn’t know, they were just _his_ and Nines was messing with his carefully crafted world of deep depression. 

And that smell, what the everloving fuck was that beautiful salty and spicy smell coming from? Gavin stomped down the hallway to get to the front part of his small home, and what does he see but the tin can himself, in his own fucking kitchen. Nines was cooking, no ridiculous CyberLife jacket, just his black button up, pale forearms exposed, towel on his shoulder, and he was _cooking_.

“What the hell are you doing?” Gavin tried to sound angry, he really really tried, but his stomach was growling to no end. 

Nines turned his head to the detective, slowly looking at him from head to toe with sharp grey eyes. His stare made Gavin shift on his feet and cross his arms. 

“You look better, Detective,” Nines turned back to the pan on the stovetop, and Gavin did _not_ flush at that, “And I believe it is best if you put some real food into your body rather than the processed meals.” 

Nines flocked his eyes to the neatly stacked pizza boxes that sat by the garage door in the corner, along with a heavy white garbage bag that had edges of other boxes stretching the material.

“Like you can fucking cook,” Gavin huffed but sat down at the bar that separated the kitchen from the living room. Even that was tidied up, wiped down of grime and crumbs, his mail piled on one side instead of scattered about, and the android managed to find a bowl to put his keys and smokes in. He could really use one right about now, but he wanted to keep an eye on the intruder, make sure he didn’t fuck with anything else in his home. 

The android turned to look at him, amusement glinting in his eyes before replying, “I am an RK900, CyberLife’s most advanced model; of course I know how to cook.” 

Gavin thought about flipping him off, but the android slipped a large plate in front of him and with his other hand, brought the hot pan over it. In one graceful move, he slid a motherfucking fluffy, made-on-tv omelet onto it. He then deposited the pan into the sink and grabbed a mug from a cabinet, like he fucking knew the place by heart, like he’d been living in Gavin’s house for years, and didn’t that thought just make his heartache. 

Yeah, Gavin was attracted to the fucker, big deal. Has been for two months and he’s never said a thing about it. How do you tell an android you want to get fucked senseless by him when you have a track record of abusing his very kind? 

The thoughts tumbled out of Gavin’s mind as Nines filled the mug with steaming black coffee and pushed it to rest in front of him. Gavin was struck with how happy and accomplished he looked as he stood in his kitchen before looking away, trying not to give away his big gay crush. 

“‘Bleh bleh, I’m an RK900, of course, I can cook,’” Gavin muttered under his breath and stabbed a fork into his breakfast that was overflowing with vegetables and, _holy shit, is that cheese?_

The man practically inhaled the damn thing as he watched Nines putter around the kitchen, cleaning up and putting away dishes in the right places. As he shoved the last piece of his heavenly made omelet into his mouth and took a mouthful of hot coffee to chase it down, Gavin caught Nines eyeing him. It was hard to tell what the android was thinking most of the time, but he had learned over time with small, _human_ ticks of his. Nines’s nose would wrinkle a bit if he was disgusted, or narrowed eyes and a tilted head if he was intrigued by something. But now he had an unreadable expression, and his LED was lazily rolling in yellow circles as he watched the detective with sharp eyes. 

Gavin rubbed his nose and let his silverware clink loudly onto his plate, “What the fuck are you lookin’ at?” 

“You,” Nines replied ever so nonchalantly, “I’m trying to figure out why you take so little care of yourself in your home despite all the praise you give yourself in the office.”

“Well, some of us have brains that don’t do what they’re supposed to do, so get off my dick.” 

Nines smiled at that and _fuck_ did Gavin want to wipe it off his face with his own mouth, see who’s smiling then, “Androids still get… errors, just like a human would with mental health issues. I’ve experienced them before earlier in my deviancy.” 

“Wait, what?” The android had his full attention. Nines, the cold, hardass robot with issues? Too good to be true. 

But he had this sheepish look to him that was so out of character, it made Gavin’s hands itch to do something, to reach out and comfort him. Maybe hold him for hours on end so that both of their personal issues would melt away and only leave them, together. 

“After Connor woke me, I struggled with what my purpose was. I was designed to do a specific task and follow orders, not to have free will. There were and still are androids leaving their tasks to do things that they want, that they feel they need to do, but I decided to stay, just like Connor. Sometimes… sometimes I wonder if there’s something else I would want to do.” 

Nines could not have looked more beautiful; his eyebrows were slightly pulled together in mild contemplation as the icy grey eyes stared off into a corner of the room, while a little frown took over those pliant lips, which Gavin definitely didn’t look at when he put things in his mouth to test them because that is _gross_. If the detective were honest with himself, he would’ve thought Nines looked like one of those old Greek statues by how still and perfect he was with only his LED flickering yellow. 

“Y’know whatever you choose,” Gavin cleared his throat and looked to the side because he was not about to have a heart-to-heart with his gay crush while looking at him, “you’re going to be great at it because you’re smart and dedicated. You do whatever you set your plastic brain on, and I’m glad that you’re using it to help out around the station. God knows we need more people like you in the force.” 

“Gavin-” The android’s voice was impossibly soft, and he couldn’t stand that shit. 

“Don’t think my little gushy compliment is an invitation to keep breaking into my house, asshole,” The detective dared to look at the other man and regretted it instantly. 

Nines was smiling, honest to god, crinkled eyes, _smiling_ at him. He could feel his face start to flush and he got up from his seat to head back to his room, away from the literal beam of sunshine coming from the fucking android. Before he could make any other moves, Nines slid out from the kitchen and grabbed his jacket that hung on the coat hanger next to his own coat, _isn’t that a pretty little picture of domesticity_ , stood in Gavin’s way to put it on. 

“I appreciate the sentiment,” Nines had a ridiculous little smirk on his face, “I’ll be sure to text before entering the premises again. I’ll see you tomorrow at work, Detective.” 

Swiveling on his heel, the android glided over to the pile of trash and gathered it in his arms before opening the garage door and heading out. Gavin scrambled to follow him, slipping over the tile floor on his socks, and yelled out the door to the android’s back, “WHAT DO YOU MEAN AGAIN?”


End file.
